1. Field of the Invention
The technical field of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device and the like provided with a photoelectric conversion element.
2. Description of the Related Art
A contact image sensor provided with a photoelectric conversion element (an optical sensor) is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
A display device having a display element and a photoelectric conversion element (an optical sensor) and being provided with an image sensor function is disclosed in Patent Document 2.
Note that the contact image sensor, the display device, and the like are semiconductor devices since a semiconductor is used.